


Leviathan

by himjongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Religious Conflict, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himjongs/pseuds/himjongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin comes and goes as often as Kyungsoo's feelings. They learn the hard way where loyalties lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mellowzelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowzelo/gifts).



**Prologue**

 

 

Leviathan. An obnoxious name for an obnoxious bike.

Kyungsoo watched rain pour over Jongin’s oversized, black motorcycle. He would wake up and complain about wax spots soon and how he had just washed it the day before. Too bad. Kyungsoo warned him to park it under the carport. 

Jongin was like that though. A very live in the moment, let's see what happens kind of guy. Not so much in an adventurous way. Kyungsoo painted him as more of a man that was over life and its consequences. He was just riding it out. Maybe the two of them had that in common.

There were very few things that disturbed Kyungsoo more than a cliche. Simple things that made him feel trapped in a cycle. Robbed of his ideal human experience.

As dawn set in, the sky morphed into a disappointing gray. Tiny specs of water splattered from the gutters above the window. Rain was about as cliche as it got. As was standing in the window watching it fall, so Kyungsoo moved.

Jongin lied bare in Kyungsoo’s bed. Sleeping off six bottles of beer and countless rounds of sex. He always drank before they slept together. Very strange, in Kyungsoo’s opinion. Not the drinking, but the way he sat quietly doing so. Rocking in Kyungsoo’s powder blue recliner. Zoned into the t.v., one dingy-socked foot rested up against the coffee table. He would ask Kyungsoo to join him every time. To which the other always declined.

Kyungsoo agreed to have a few drinks the first time they shared a bed. He was so nervous Jongin had to take the first beer bottle from his shaking hands and open it for him. After that Kyungsoo realized it was a very cliche thing to do, get drunk and get laid. From then on he watched, waiting until Jongin was ready.

Jongin had a strange vibe. Always cool, but seemingly on the verge of destruction. Something like a collected hot head. His hands were always moving too; combing through his hair, searching for cigarettes. Most often pulling at Kyungsoo’s clothes. Now even in his sleep they would twitch every few minutes.

He stirred, turning onto his back stretching out a bit. It was about that time. For them both to agree that he had stayed a little too long for the arrangement they had. Casual sex never warranted sleeping over.

"Morning," Jongin mumbled before Kyungsoo realized his eyes were open. He muttered back a short greeting as Jongin got up, doing his best not to look at his bare ass as he passed.

Jongin dressed himself with out a word. Washed his face with Kyungsoo’s wash cloth and brushed his teeth with Kyungsoo's spare.

The sheets were still warm and smelt faintly of sweat. Kyungsoo lied in them anyway waiting for Jongin to be done. Something he didn't usually do.

“Stay,” Kyungsoo said so softly he could hardly hear it himself.

"Can't." Jongin kissed his forehead. “I’ll call you.”

Just as swiftly as Jongin denied him, Kyungsoo was filled with the regret of his own stupidity. “Don’t bother.”

“What, you don’t want to speak to me anymore?” Jongin combed his fingers through his hair and held back a smile.

“I don’t,” Kyungsoo said and pushed him away.

The first time Jongin said he was leaving Kyungsoo’s heart dropped to his stomach so fast he had to take a seat. He couldn't breathe right and a long dark tunnel appeared before him. He would never admit the horror he felt. It was probably only skin deep. That's what he told himself, and he made himself stronger on it.

Although the dread threatened to seep up, he kept it down. The days wherein he felt it creep up the back of his throat like bile, he'd sigh loudly and force himself to think about something else.

The second time was less painful. Kyungsoo breathed easily and nodded his head. It was a game for Jongin and Kyungsoo was content enough with that. At least he could expect him back. It wasn’t the worst promise that could be broken.

Jongin kissed his cheek and headed for the door. Kyungsoo followed and watched him slip on his shoes. “When I call, you’d better answer.”

Jongin walked out without looking back. Kyungsoo made note of that every time. He didn't know why he expected more. Moments later he heard Jongin's bike roar to life. For reasons he couldn't understand himself, he listened intently until the noise faded and he was alone in the silence of his apartment again.


	2. chapter 1

 

**Kyungsoo**

 

 _Breathe. Just breathe and smile_ , Kyungsoo thought. _It’s just your brother_ . _You love your brother. Smile. Breathe._

 

Kyungsoo lifted his finger from the Close button on the elevator. The doors slid open to reveal the mega complex he grew up in. He had always wished he lived in one of those lowrise storefront apartments on a busy street, where he could run down and get soda and chips whenever he wanted to. The way he used to whenever he visited Baekhyun’s house.

 

Upon entering he was embraced by his mother, then engulfed in his brother, Seungsoo's arms. His cheek was smashed against his older brother's chest, but he did not mind. Kyungsoo chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist. Seungsoo rocked him lightly, and Kyungsoo’s smile faded. He would be gone for two years. “Good to see you kid.”

 

“Likewise. Where’s dad?”

 

“Kitchen,” their mother answered before Seungsoo could. She eyed Kyungsoo intently. “You haven’t been answering my calls this week.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed and released his brother. “Well to be perfectly honest I am not really ready for another blind date.”

 

“There are a lot of nice girls at church and you’re a nice bo- _man_.” She rested her fists on her hips. “It’s about time you get married and I don’t see anything wrong with me giving you a little push.”

 

Kyungsoo ran a hand over his face. This was exactly what he had been dreading all day. “Mom, if you’re going to start this again, I’m going to have to leave.”

 

“Please, Kyungsoo. It’s your brother’s last day in town. Stop thinking only of yourself.”

 

“I thought you were leaving in two days?” Kyungsoo looked curiously at his brother.

 

“Mom’s exaggerating.”

“Boys,” Their father called from the kitchen. “Have a seat we’re almost ready to start.”

 

Kyungsoo was closest to the door when the bell rang. He was surprised to see Baekhyun standing there with flowers and a grin when he opened it.

 

“What are you doing here,” he asked, gravitating into Baekhyun’s one armed hug. Baekhyun had a strange aura. He was an inviting asshole. Kind of like a Venus Fly Trap.  

 

“Seungsoo Invited me.” He bounced on the balls of his feet and let himself in.

 

“Great,” Kyungsoo mumbled and shut the door behind him.

 

“Baeky, you made it.” Seungsoo waved from the dining table.

 

“Fashionably late. I do apologize,” he said sliding inside to hug Seungsoo. “These are for your mother.” Seungsoo took the flowers into the kitchen just as Kyungsoo’s parents were coming out with dishes.

 

“Baekhyun, I didn’t know you would be joining us.” Mr. Do set a large bowl on the table and shook his hand. “Nice to see you, son. Have a seat.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Baekhyun straightened his tie and grinned at Kyungsoo’s mother. “You’re looking lovely this evening, Mrs. Do.” He kissed her cheek and winked at his best friend.

 

“Do not sit next to me.” Kyungsoo glared.  

 

-

 

Conversation was centered around Seungsoo. Kyungsoo had no issue with that, as it was his going away dinner. He generally found himself pleased when the spotlight was not on him in any situation. Fame was Baekhyun’s calling.

 

Kyungsoo pushed around the scraps on his plate, too full to stuff them in his mouth. He sipped wine and listened as his family, plus Baekhyun, whom at this point could be considered as much, drone on and on. Baekhyun about work, his brother and father about the army, his mother about everything in between. Just as Mrs. Do began to stand and collect the dishes, Baekhyun raised a single slender finger and chuckled.

 

Not the _charmer chuckle_ , as Kyungsoo dubbed it, but the mischievous one. Kyungsoo sat up straight and frowned at him. Baekhyun cleared his throat. “I know I missed a few sermons, but what was it again, that Jesus said about the gays?”

 

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo kicked him in the shin.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked with a tight grin. “I mean I’m wrecking my brain here, but I just can’t think-” He squinted. “There has to be something.” Seungsoo folded his arms and shrugged. Mr. Do, well known Bible Champion, shook his head. “I mean he says a thing or two about sexual immorality, but that could mean anything, right?” He chuckled. “Unless we want to get down to the nitty gritty and translate the Greek. Never-the-less the New Testament doesn’t exactly speak against homosexuality does it?”

 

Mrs. Do shifted in her seat, exchanging uncomfortable glances with her family. Kyungsoo could have killed Baekhyun. “Why all this talk, Baekhyun. Are you...you know?”

 

“Ahh no, ma’am.” Baekhyun laughed and waved his hands. “Not at all. It was just something, an article I read earlier this week.” He bit his lip and ducked his head. He was both the snake and the charmer.  Kyungsoo’s nose flared as he sent subtle, murderous glances at his best friend. “It was nothing really, just still lingering in my mind. I’d hope I’d still be allowed over for special occasions such as this if I were, ya know, _homosexual_.”

 

“Of course,” Mrs. Do said. “It’s not our place to judge you.”

 

“So would you be okay with having a gay child?” Baekhyun asked hopefully.

 

“I would love him, of course. But, I’d still hope-” She glanced at Kyungsoo nervously. “I-”

 

“Let’s clean up,” Mr. Do said and took his napkin from his lap, placing it on the table. “It’s getting late.” Kyungsoo was thankful. He knew his mother’s biggest fear in the world. Having a gay child.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo nearly knocked Baekhyun’s cigarette out of his hand and over the rooftop when he punched him in the shoulder. “Why’d you do that?”

 

“Oww,” Baekhyun steadied himself on the railing. “What?”

 

“Don’t pretend. Were you trying to give my mother a fucking heart attack?”

 

“I was proving a point.” He shrugged. “You’re parents don’t care if you fuck men. Just tell them.”

 

“ _My_ coming out is not _your_ responsibility. And I don’t need your help or proven points. I will tell whomever I feel should know on my own terms.”

 

Baekhyun looked into Kyungsoo’s face and took a long drag from his cigarette, holding it in for a time before blowing smoke into the night air. “You’re 27,” he said. “Tell them now or take it to your grave, ‘cause if you wait any longer, it’ll put them in theirs.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” The rooftop door opened then closed and they both looked over their shoulders.

 

“Baeky. Soo.” Seungsoo took a cigarette from the pack between them. “These things will kill you. You should know that Doctor Pharmacist.” He nudged Kyungsoo.

 

“When did you start smoking?” Kyungsoo asked. _Probably when his wife left him._

 

“I’m starting early. I hear Boot Camp can be stressful.” He cupped his hands around the silver lighter Baekhyun flipped open.

 

"You scared?" Baekhyun asked, watching him light up.

 

“No. Maybe. Let’s go out.” His eyes shifted between the two men. Kyungsoo’s the more questioning of the pair.

 

"We can hit up my brother’s spot," Baekhyun suggested.

 

“Cool, free drinks.” Seungsoo pocketed the smokes and lead them down to his car.

 

**Jongin**

 

Jongin did not know how Kyungsoo felt about him needing to get a decent buzz before having sex. He had not asked, mostly because it was awkward enough without questions. But he hoped Kyungsoo wasn't offended. He just needed to numb his brain.

 

"Don't fall asleep," he said watching Kyungsoo nod off and jolt awake for the second time. He had probably had a long day at work and now he had to deal with Jongin drinking cheap beers in his recliner until he was able to perform.

 

"M'not." Kyungsoo wiped the side of his mouth.

 

His lips were plush and pink. Jongin's dick twitched at the thought of them on his body. "I think I'm ready for you," he said into the dark living room.

 

"That's nice." Kyungsoo sighed from the sofa and adjusted the throw pillow under his head.

 

"Don't be mean to me tonight."

 

Kyungsoo lifted his head to properly frown at him. "I'm always good to you." He stretched his limbs and walked over to Jongin. Climbing into his lap, he began to kiss Jongin’s neck. Jongin went straight for Kyungsoo’s zipper and began to peel off his slacks. “Eager aren’t we?” They found each other’s lips and Jongin hummed, mouth wet and cool with the bitter taste of alcohol. His hands were cold as he lifted Kyungsoo by the thighs to help him step out of his pants. There was a momentary pause when Kyungsoo went for his pants.

 

Jongin exhaled, kicking back into motion when Kyungsoo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, because this was okay. Fast was okay.

 

“Take these off,” Jongin whispered, tugging at Kyungsoo’s briefs. His eyes were impossibly low, clouded by alcohol and lust. His heavy limbs tingled as reached to palm Kyungsoo’s bare ass when he returned to his half-clothed lap. Kyungsoo pressed their lips together again, roughly running his hands through Jongin’s hair. He was never shy about this. He rocked his hips expertly making Jongin rock hard, breathing harshly through his nose.

 

Jongin took them both in his hand, pumping quickly while keeping a firm grip on Kyungsoo’s ass. A soft moan passed through Kyungsoo’s lips and he threw his head back. Jongin immediately attached his lips to his neck. “I want to fuck you so bad,” he said between biting and sucking the other’s skin. “It’s been so long.”

 

“It’s been two weeks.” Kyungsoo shuddered as Jongin took care to squeeze his leaking head. He stood up attempting to bring Jongin with him to the bedroom, but Jongin planted himself in the chair, pulling him back down. "Ride me."

 

The small plea sent a jolt through Kyungsoo’s stomach. He smirked. _Jongin needed him._

 

**Kyungsoo**

 

"When will this insufferable Spring end?” Baekhyun groaned as he and Kyungsoo finished up their weekly lunch. Spring was supposed to bring warm air and wind chimes, not grey clouds. “I tire of walking around with this godforsaken umbrella. Makes it hard for the ladies to see my face." He winked and sipped his iced coffee he had gotten to-go. Baekhyun was always dressed to the nines, on and off the small screen. HIs favorite items were very smart coats and checkered tweed pants that were appropriate for the newsroom he worked in. He was handsome in a boyish way, slender with full chestnut brown hair. Dyed of course, so that he would stand out. Women often called him cute. Kyungsoo could admit his friend was a looker, but he was nowhere near attractive.

 

"Your life must be in shambles." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He got the shorter end of the stick when it came to build. He hid his small shoulders with boxy button up shirts and squared his narrow hips with contrasting leather belts. He was getting a little too old to appreciate his large eyes and the bangs that swept down above them. So he pushed his hair back every now and then when he was feeling daring.

 

"Woe is me," Baekhyun said in accented English. “Thanks for picking up the check by the way.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” It was the least he could do, considering Baekhyun saved him from a dull lunch at the pharmacy in Bucheon. Poor company was better than no company. He took cover under his own umbrella as they leisurely made their way to the parking structure.

 

Baekhyun smirked and threw an arm around Kyungsoo. "So tell me about this Jongin."

 

"There's nothing to tell you." Kyungsoo frowned and shrugged him off.

 

"C'mon, you never tell me anything. What's so special about this guy that he's such a big secret?"

 

"Nothing. I don't want to put too much into this relationship- if I can call it that. So I don't put too much into it. When he's here, he's here. When he's not, he's not."

 

"You don't even wonder what he's doing?"

 

"No."

 

Baekhyun laughed. "Liar."

 

"What?” Kyungsoo stopped short and pulled Baekhyun away from a car backing out of the lot. "I'm not 18 anymore. I'm not desperate for love."

 

"Okay." Baekhyun quietly got his keys out and unlocked his white suv.

 

"Okay?"

 

"Yeah okay. Case closed. Just a nine month fling. Nothing special."

 

"Have you been keeping count," Kyungsoo nearly shouted.

 

Baekhyun said something along the lines of no and told him to get in. Kyungsoo would have asked who he was dating out of spite, but he knew Baekhyun’s heartbreak was still fresh no matter how he tried to hide it, and he considered himself a decent person.  

 

"Where does he live?"  

 

"I dunno." Kyungsoo busied himself with memorizing the street names as they drove out of Seoul.

 

Baekhyun choked on his coffee and looked at his friend, stunned. "You don't know?'”

 

“Keep your eyes on the road,” he said. "I've never been to his place, he lives around Gimpo or something. Why does it matter?"  

 

"Wow Kyungsoo, I didn't think you had it in you. You're really getting it in and kicking him out? Nice.”

 

"Drop me off here please."

 

**Jongin**

 

"The lone ranger," Jongdae announced when Jongin decided to return home. Jongin laughed, finding his bike crew sitting around a card table, littered with poker chips and beer. "Man, come join in." Jongdae took a drink and Jongin pulled himself up a chair.

 

Kim Jongdae, was a dangerous man. His smile was bright and curved upward at the corners, his laughter always erupting like lava from his bird cage chest. He took women down like two-a-days and taught Jongin everything he knew. He did not appear threatening with his small frame, soft eyes and good sense of humor. All of which made him more dangerous. If Jongin had not known any better, he would say he was a good guy _._ Now and then he was nearly fooled by his kind gestures, but Jongdae always wanted something in return. Unlike many of the other men that rode alongside them, seeming to have gone rotten somewhere along the way Jongdae may have been born evil.

 

"I don't want to be poor." He had said simply to Jongin once after they robbed a man. Jongin believed that for a little while. Relaxed his shoulders a little more around Jongdae because of the familiarity. Something clicked and he convinced himself it all made sense. However there was something in Jongdae's eyes when he smashed someone's nose in. Too much glee. So no, it could not be poverty driven recklessness. Jongdae was destructive. But he was a good brother. Jongin took him as he was. No matter how shitty, there was always a place for Jongin on Jongdae's couch or floor. Hell they even shared a mattress filled with cash once.Since then he trusted Jongdae, because Jongdae trusted him.

 

"Where have you been?” Luhan asked.

 

"None of your fucking business," Jongin said cracking open a beer and slurping the foam that split over the side.

 

"Don't worry about him,” said Tao, organizing his chips. “He's pussy whipped."

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Well atleast he still knows pretty words.” Jongdae shuffled the deck. “You in or have you spent all your money on your bitch?" He took another drink and eyed Jongin.  

 

“Fuck outta here.” Jongin threw a few bills on the table.

 

"Sehun, get me another beer," Tao said. Sehun, the new prospect, scrambled to present him with a bottle. Tao’s fingertips barely felt the condensation before Jongdae snatched it.

 

"This is fucking warm. Get him another one. What the fuck is wrong with you?" He broke the glass bottle on the side of the table, sending droplets flying onto Jongin's hand and pants. "Clean this shit up."

 

Luhan shook his head and Tao glared at Jongdae. He took extra care to make sure pledges went through hell, Jongin agreed, but it was not like any of them had it any easier than Sehun. The only difference was Sehun was fourteen. Younger than any of them had been when they joined Jongdae’s motorcycle club.

 

The teen dashed out and returned with a towel, wiping up the beer and kicking the shards of glass aside. He sent Jongin an uneasy glance before dabbing his lap with the towel. Jongin caught his wrist and took the towel. “I got it, kid.”

 

Jongdae gave him a look of disapproval and Jongin gave it right back.

  
  
  



	3. chapter 2

**Kyungsoo**

 

Kyungsoo realized how cliche it was to hate Monday, so he gritted his teeth, got ready for work, and endured it. His bus would arrive at 6:25am two blocks down from his apartment, where the corner met the main road. There he would get lost in a crossword puzzle, until the bus came to a hissing stop before him and the door squeaked open. The scenery wasn’t much on the way to the drug store where he worked on the cusp of civilization. There was only empty field that may have been farmed at some point. Kyungsoo much preferred taking the road back in the opposite direction, closer to home, where miles and miles of refreshingly green crops rose in rows into a mountainside.

Compared to Kyungsoo's ideal, the drug store was large and busy as it doubled as a mini retail store. The actual pharmacy was tucked away in the back and remained as an afterthought to most customers. Kyungsoo took the brunt of the work without question, however he had Sooyoung, who was smart and competent if nothing else. Kyungsoo appreciated competent. She was still in school, but Kyungsoo trusted her with more than she was legally allowed to do.

Fluorescent light and the scent of disinfectant greeted him when he clocked in for work.

"Morning, Kyungsoo," Sooyoung said. Same as every morning, warm but not too bright. Kyungsoo muttered a short greeting back. She would end work with a humorous shoulder sag and slightly exaggerated exhaustion in her voice, another day down. Those small phrases had become such an integral part of Kyungsoo's day. Her smile was infectious and she kept an happy aura. There were worse people to work with. The drug store pharmacy was a better place with her.

“I picked something up for you over the weekend,” she said.

“Oh yeah?” Kyungsoo clicked around on one of the computers, getting it started up. “What’s that?”

She stood beside him and slid a glossy flyer on the desk. “Here.” Kyungsoo stared down at the advertised property for lease and back up at her. “Go look at it.” She nodded with earnest, brown eyes.

He thought hard about what to say. No? Thank you? No, thank you? Sooyoung smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Here comes that man you hate," she sang.

Kyungsoo huffed and rounded the desk. Mr. Shin, a sturdy, but terribly senile old man always needed instructions for his diabetes medicine repeated twice each time he came for a refill. He refused to take the instructions from Sooyoung because she was a woman. At the start of her employment Kyungsoo understood that she looked very young and customers probably wanted directions from someone older. A pharmacist who looked seasoned. Like they knew what they were talking about. A couple months later he found some people were plain sexist.

Shortly after his encounter with Mr. Shin, Kyungsoo's chest clenched in the worst way. He grabbed onto a shelf of Percocet and held his chest, careful not to wrinkle his white coat. Sooyoung suggested he get it checked out. “No,” he said through clenched teeth. He insisted he was not having a heart attack. He was too young and too cute. It was an effect of his bad diet. It had to be.

 

**Jongin**

 

Jongin loved riding. Loved his crew more than anything. They were just stupid sometimes. Jongdae was hot-headed and wild. There was a different girl on the back of his bike every night. The others would spend at least a week or so with the same chick. Jongdae on the other hand, had zero time for affections and Jongin almost pitied the girls that fell for him.

He shook his head as he watched Jongdae weaving in and out of traffic yards ahead. The petite girl behind him clung to his back. Her ankles nearly grazed the concrete when he swerved. Behind Jongdae was his army of riders. The sound of a dozen engines revving filled the night along with their hooping and hollering. Terrified drivers slowed their cars to get out of the way. The highway was theirs.

Tao’s bike roared as he pulled up on the back wheel like a lion on its hind legs. The fresh, metallic-gold paint of his bike glinted in the moonlight. He was clad in black, from his thin leather boots to his sleek helmet with its dark tinted windshield. A thick gold chain looped from his front to back pocket. He resembled something close to an ornate ninja. Tao was a star in his own rite. A show off- no less than anyone of their crew had been at eighteen, however he was the flashiest of them all.

Jongin preferred to ride without a helmet and a bandana tied around his mouth and nose. With the cold air blowing through his hair, he felt free. At peace.

Jongin closed his eyes for a moment to relish in it. Only to rip them back open when he heard a screech and a crack.

Not far ahead, Tao jerked forward and made a monumental effort to keep hold of his bike. It would be best for Minseok, who ran into him, if that crack was bone and not bike. Jongin pulled up beside them just as Tao grabbed Minseok by the collar. "What the fuck? Are you stupid or blind?"

Minseok began to apologize, but Tao fisted a good chunk of his hair and yanked him toward his bike. "Seriously?” His teeth were clenched tight. “Look at my fucking bike." He slapped Minseok across the face. Minseok cried out and Tao struck him again.

"Hey! Tao,” Luhan yelled jumping off his bike and striding over to shove Tao away from Minseok. "Get your fucking hands off him." Luhan stood between them. "This how you treat your brother?''

Tao began to speak, but Luhan cut him off, speaking firmly in Mandarin. There weren't many Chinese members left and he would do best to stay in the good graces of his brothers from his homeland. Sehun pulled up and hopped off his bike as well. He picked up Tao’s bike and put it on the kickstand. He slapped Tao lightly on the back and coaxed him back on.

Sehun was oddly acting a lot like a guardian angel to Tao lately. The two of them hovering around each other. Defending one another. They had even dyed their hair the same golden blond and if they thought that didn't give them away they were seriously in too fucking deep.

Jongin didn’t expect it from Sehun. Tao yes, but Sehun seemed so...straight. The angry mug and tattoo over his right eye only added to his aura of conceptual masculinity. Jongin wondered if people had him figured out too. No one had ever mentioned anything about his sexuality, so he was probably safe.

Jongin had his fair share of women in the past. Not very many men. However he tried not to let himself create some absurd idea that Kyungsoo was special. He just didn't feel like fucking anyone else right at that moment. One person was enough. For right then.

  

**Kyungsoo**

 

"Kyungsoo, why don't you sing in the church anymore? Don't you miss singing?" Mrs. Do’s worried voice came through the phone Kyungsoo cradled between his ear and shoulder.

"I sing all the time." He said to his mother shaking his head as Jongin held up ingredients for pancake batter. He did not expect him to show up unannounced on a Thursday night for breakfast. Normally he would end his day with a bottle of wine to himself- not the entire bottle, just a glass or two and his crossword puzzle.

"I can call -"

"No, thank you, mother," he sang.

Mrs. Do huffed. "Well, when can you come over and show me how to set up the webcam?"

"Soon."

"How Soon?"

"This weekend." He waved his hand frantically at Jongin who was about to pour milk in the batter.

"Okay.” She sighed. “I love you."

"Love you too. Bye. Tell dad I said hi," he said as an afterthought.

Before the line went dead she heard the clanking of silverware. "Are you busy," she asked.

"No, I'm just making a little dinner."

Mrs. Do hummed and became silent. Kyungsoo caught Jongin’s attention and pressed a finger to his own lips.

“All right,” she finally said. “Call me soon then.”

“Okay mom. Talk to you later.” Kyungsoo quickly hung up.

He rounded the counter and took Jongin’s arm away from the bowl. His hand lingered on Jongin’s wrist and his eyes slowly followed, sliding over the tattoo on his arm. A dragon that wrapped itself around his arm several times before resting it’s head on his chest. Jongin caught his expression and flexed the muscles his arm.

“Stop it.” Kyungsoo laughed and pushed his arms away.

Jongin grinned and rested himself against the counter while Kyungsoo did the real work. "So, you still haven’t told me.” He folded his arms. “What do you do for fun?"

"Fun stuff?" Kyungsoo shrugged, beating the batter. Such a dumb question.

"No really," he said earnestly. Which was rare.

"Sleep."

"That's not fun. What'd you do in college for fun?"

"Sleep. There was no time for fun.”

Jongin scoffed.

“Why are you suddenly so interested in what I do when you’re not around?” Kyungsoo glared into the bowl. Jongin was silent and when he looked over, he found him looking at his feet.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Well not all of us can be career criminals,” he said.

Jongin outright laughed. “I’m not a criminal. Way to assume things.”

“You’re no saint,” he countered.

“You got any proof?”

“Of course. I googled you.” He smirked.

Jongin laughed and snatched the bowl from Kyungsoo. "Let's go for a ride."

"After we eat."

"No. Ride first. Eat later."

Kyungsoo looked at him, unimpressed.

“Just a quick ride,” Jongin said. “Now is the perfect time.”

“You do realize there is a difference between spontaneity and erraticism?”

“Yeah yeah,” he said making his way into the open living room and pulling on his beat up, leather jacket. “Meet me downstairs.”

With a huff, Kyungsoo put the food in his fridge and pulled on his powder blue cardigan and brown oxfords. He hesitated at his front door. The fear that his neighbors would see him entertaining another man in the dark, climbing on the back of his noisy motorcycle and disappearing for God knows how long. It wasn’t right.

Still, he quietly left. Such things could only be done in the blackness of night. For one man’s comfort and another man’s safety.

Jongin sat unhurried on his precious, black motorcycle. It may have been a Harley, Kyungsoo couldn’t be sure. He was not well versed in anything involving a motor, he had never even learned to drive. He wouldn’t ask Jongin either because Jongin was a man full of intimate details that were carefully compartmentalized in places that could never be touched. Leviathan, enormous as she was, seemed to be in one of those little boxes as well. From what he had learned, Jongin’s unspoken motto was _don’t ask or I’ll run like hell._

And that was fine.

He looked over his shoulder at the sound of Kyungsoo’s footsteps, all chiseled chin and hair covering his eyes. Kyungsoo folded in both of his lips. The back of Jongin’s bike would probably always feel alien to Kyungsoo. Whereas Jongin seemed to grow right out of the seat. Of course he looked the part with his light-wash jeans and black boots. White tee peeking out from beneath his jacket. His dark eyes and downturned mouth were all spot on. But it was the way he set the bike into motion that caught Kyungsoo’s attention. The way he moved with it was natural. It could have come from years of riding, but Kyungsoo would bet he was born with it. Like somehow he was born to be united with long stretches of lonely road.

Jongin passed him his helmet and nodded at the small space behind him. “Get on.”

 

**Jongin**

 

“Still working on that piece of junk?” Taemin waltzed in, glossy helmet in hand, grinning. Jongin dropped his wrench, getting up to hug the man. After a short clap on the back, Taemin ran a hand through his messy blond hair, looking around the garage.

Jongin pulled up a crate with slight amusement. His friend now had chin length blonde hair and had dropped a few pounds, not that he was ever plump to begin with. His kneecaps were visible through his tight black jeans and his white leather jacket looked like it was separated from it’s ridiculously expensive price tag just moments ago. He did not look ill or withered and he still wore the same mischievous smile as when they met years ago. That made Jongin happy. There was never a dull moment with Taemin. Whenever he came around, Jongin could almost smell the money he was trailing. “Long time no see.”

“Not that long.” Jongin took a seat and offered Taemin to do the same. He chose Luhan’s desk chair instead of the crate Jongin offered him.

“Always too long.”

“What’s up your sleeve?” Jongin asked.

Taemin shook the sleeves of his jacket, the thick cuffs swallowed his hands and he smiled saying, “Nothing.”

“Just felt like visiting me, huh?” Jongin quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Taemin shrugged.

Jongin laughed. “Cut the bullshit.” Taemin was a lone ranger of sorts. Even more so than Jongin. He didn’t need a band of brothers to return home to every night. Jongin was his only brother and he was not shy to say it, which only made Jongin feel all the more guilty for splitting up with him. Taemin never held it against him, making room for even more guilt.

“Alright,” he said holding his hands up in surrender, leaning back on the swivel chair nearly touching the wall of drawers behind him. “I’ll cut straight to the chase.”

“I knew you would.”

“A race. Six K US. We split it right down the middle.”

“Japan?” Jongin asked and Taemin nodded. “Nice.” Jongin trusted Taemin enough to not ask for the details. It was always the same. Illegal and dangerous. Nothing much more to it.

“Which part?”

Taemin smiled. “Right in my backyard.”

“I’m down.”

“Good. Just wait ‘till you see what you’re riding. Something way better than that piece of shit,” he pointed at the great and mighty Leviathan.

“Fuck you.”

“We leave tonight,” Taemin stated plainly.

“Tonight?”

“Yeah you aren’t rusty are you?”

Jongin thought about the plans he had with Kyungsoo. Somehow money won out over their mock date. So he called and canceled over voicemail.

  

**Kyungsoo**

 

Kyungsoo would never label himself as easily upset. Irrecoverably fed up was more his character. Jongin was a magician and his disappearing act was unrivaled. Nothing new. Kyungsoo could not be upset. He worked himself back into his old routine of wine and a warm burger from the corner restaurant. Somehow even that small act rattled him when he took time to really process his thoughts. The restaurant was family owned and in such a small town he could only hope they did not know someone who knew his parents in town. It would be just his luck because they had seen Jongin wipe food from his face more than once. Kyungsoo was pretty sure they were onto them. He was being too careless.

Pulling open his bedroom window, he sat at his desk and did a crossword puzzle.


End file.
